To the Benefit of Us All
by Jacfu
Summary: Taking place after the anime, Kyouya Ootori's father takes it upon himself to arrange a marriage between his youngest son and the young girl who stood up for him at the Ouran Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

_Why does it always storm when we come here?_

Haruhi Fujioka hugged her pillow so tightly that the pillowcase was coming off, leaving the white pillow stained with her frightened tears. She'd drawn the thick drapes on the unimaginably large window, but the bright, white lightning still flashed its frightening flash into the gigantic guest room. She was never getting any sleep tonight-of this she was certain. Why did she agree to come here?

It had been Tamaki-senpai's idea. After the Ouran fair he had wanted the entire host club to spend the weekend together as a family. Considering they had almost lost him to the cunning Eclair, the host club members readily agreed. The group hadn't even thought about checking the weather forecast. It had rained the entire first day they'd spent at Kyouya's family's beach house and it wasn't letting up yet.

The creaking of the door opening wasn't noticeable with the booming thunder, but the hallway light peering in from the doorway was. Quietly, the silouette of a tall, young man stepped inside. The door soon shut behind him. Tamaki-senpai?

Haruhi was surprised to see a very disheveled, very sleepy Kyouya-senpai instead. She'd expected Tamaki to come to her room, but not Kyouya. Tamaki often would hover over her, which was annoying but also illustrated how big his heart really was. Kyouya...not so much. "Kyouya-senpai?" She voiced hesitantly.

"I thought you'd still be awake." He said very simply, very sleepily, very matteroffactly. Kyouya would then turn back the covers on the empty side of the bed and lie down upon the empty space. The weight upon the bed and the heat of his body was readily apparent. Haruhi was too startled with this action to even respond. She said nothing, and Kyouya gave no explanation of his actions. That was one of the more irritating things about Kyouya Ootori-his unwillingness to share information unless it served his purpose to do so. To others it made him appear calculating and mysterious. To Haruhi it made him just a gigantic pain in the ass.

The thunder clapped again and Haruhi sucked in a breath. She didn't even know that she'd been shuddering until she felt two long, warm arms engulf her from behind. One fit at her waist and the other across her unremarkable chest like a cocoon. She was then pulled up against Kyouya's hard, strong form.

Then she stopped shuddering.

"You are not alone tonight, Haruhi. You can sleep." Kyouya's voice was deep, caring, and groggy from sleepiness. The lightning flashed again and Haruhi gave up her death grip on the helpless pillow in favor of Kyouya's arm around her.

She could finally speak. "I don't want to keep you awake, Senpai."

"You won't." Kyouya assured her. "I sleep like the dead."

Finally then, with the rain drumming on the window, Haruhi could finally sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi woke up the next morning and her eyes widened as realization hit her like a hammer. The young girl stared forward in shock at what lay before her-the sleeping form of the Mother of the Host Club. Kyouya had remained in her room all night, sleeping peacefully. Like the dead, he'd said. What astounded her even more was their positions.

She'd turned from having her back towards him to facing him instead sometime in the middle of the night. His face was merely inches from hers, and she could feel his even breaths as he slept soundly. His arms still enveloped her upper body much like they had when she'd fallen asleep, but now her hands were flattened against his bare chest. When she realized this, Haruhi abruptly withdrew her hands from his skin, silently cursing that Kyouya had chosen to not wear a shirt. Thank god he'd worn pants.

It took some careful effort, but Haruhi managed to ease out of his embrace without waking him. She knew first hand that he was not at all a morning person.

After a shower, Haruhi dressed in a pair of trousers and a baggy tshirt. When she arrived down the stairs and to the dining room there was already a breakfast buffet set up. The rest of the Host Club was already awake.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" Honey exclaimed enthusiastically. He was chowing down on a large stack of pancakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries. Mori was right beside him as usual. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru had eggs, both eating a bite at the same time. It was disturbing when they did that.

Tamaki immediately met her at the door. "Haruhi! Good morning! I have so much planned! Now we just have to wait until Kyouya wakes up. He wasn't in his room. I wonder where he is..." He thought only a brief moment, not noticing that suddenly Haruhi's face blushed a rosy red.

"If we wait for Kyouya we'll never do anything." Hikaru commented.

Tamaki's finger raised as he announced, "I have an idea!"

Kaoru would then be the one to comment. "We aren't going to carry him with us again, are we? Because last time that didn't end well."

"Especially for me." Added Haruhi as she thought back to what a grump he had been when she had been the unlucky host club member to find him.

A groggy voice behind them then remarked. "You won't have to carry me anywhere. I'm awake." Kyouyo brushed by Haruhi and Tamaki, adjusting his glasses as he did so. He grabbed an empty plate, and made his way to the buffet.

"Great, we are all here." Tamaki stated. "Grab your swimsuits, everyone. We are going to the beach!"

It wasn't long until the group was at the beach, playing in the surf, collecting seashells, and building sandcastles. Honey had brought alone a digital camera, stating that he wanted to take pictures of everyone so that he could always remember. Honey sat on Mori's shoulders as he took pictures. The twins and Haruhi stood watching Tamaki attempt to catch a crab with his hands.

"Do you think he'll get it?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru gave his brother an evil smirk. "I hope he gets it." He then turned to Haruhi. "Why aren't you wearing the bikini we bought you, Haruhi? Didn't you like it?"

Haruhi looked from one identical face right to the other. "Thank you both, really, it's just...a little too revealing than I am used to."

Both young men smirked. "Well, that was kind of the point."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and then yawned. She'd gotten some sleep, but not enough. The ebb and flow of the water as well as the sound of the surf was lulling her into sleepiness. Soon she'd see both twins in front of her heading for the water.

"Haruhi, come on! Join us!" The spoke in unison.

"Maybe in a bit. I just want to sit for awhile." A small smile formed across Haruhi's lips. She waved them off and then looked around. She'd forgotten a towel or a blanket to sit on. She then spied Kyouya sitting in a long lounge chair reading a book.

She walked over to him. Despite that it appeared he was engrossed in the pages, Kyouya spoke first. "Aren't you going to join them?" He didn't even look up to observe her answer. The arm holding the book was propped up by his knee. The other arm rested on the arm of the chair until it was time to turn the page. He'd worn khaki shorts and an open shirt. Damn him and his open shirt. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before. She'd seen all of them in various states of undress, but for some reason this time it was so distracting. Why was he so unclothed?

Oh yeah, they were at the beach. Hell, Kyouya was wearing more than most of them anyway.

Haruhi remembered waking up to her hands upon that bare chest and forced herself to look out at the surf. Tamaki had indeed caught the crab-with his toe-and the twins were laughing hysterically at his plight. "No." She answered Kyouya. "Besides, I'm still a little tired from the storm last night." As if on cue, a small yawn escaped her.

"Then you should sleep." Kyouya suggested as he turned the page of his book.

"I'd love to, but I didn't bring a towel or a blanket, and the idea of laying in the sand isn't at all appealing." She looked down at the sand, wiggling her toes in it.

"Then you could sit here with me." Kyouya briefly looked up from his book, his eyes peering over the frames of his glasses. The sun shining above gave the lenses a sharp glare, hiding his eyes behind the lenses. Haruhi was positive that Kyouya planned that.

But, Haruhi could see his eyes over the lenses and found no hint of a prank, or anything else for that matter. Sometimes Haruhi felt she knew Kyouya Ootori very well, and then he'd do something like this just to prove that she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. But, what she did know, was that Kyouya didn't offer anything idly, and certainly not just to be polite. She nodded and walked over to him. After all, she really was tired.

Kyouya moved his legs enough that Haruhi could sit in between them. She leaned back and rested her head against his chest. She looked forward at the book's text. "What are you reading?"

"Advanced Finance Model for the Progressive Business."

"Sounds boring."

That illicited a smile and a chuckle from the stoic young man. "Indeed, it is."

Haruhi instantly fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes. Her head fell so that her cheek rested against Kyouya. Kyouya simply continued reading his book.

Honey saw the scene from his place now on a large rock. He was taking pictures of everything around him, including the clouds that floated overhead. He paused long enough to point in Kyouya and Haruhi's direction. "Mori-chan, look!"

Mori dutifully turned to the direction that Honey pointed. His only response was, "Interesting."

"I don't think I've ever seen Kyouya-senpai look so...content."

"Me either." Mori agreed.

"That must be a really good book!" Honey exclaimed excitedly just before he snapped a picture of the scene. Mori just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I think Kyouya-senpai is amazing..."**Haruhi, **_**This is Our Ouran Fair!**

The patriarch of the Ootori family pulled his limosine to the Fujioko flat. He knew that Ranko Fujioko would be home. The man, after all, mostly worked nights. Ranko answered the knock on his door wearing full makeup although he was wearing men's clothing. This was not the ideal parent that Haruhi Fujioka could have, but it explained a few things to the elder Ootori.

"I have a proposal for you." Was Yoshio Ootori's greeting. "One that I believe will be for the benefit of us all."

"Explain this picture!" Meanwhile, at Music Room #3, an irritated Tamaki thrust a photo of a napping Haruhi directly in Kyouya's spectacled face.

Kyouya looked at the picture. Although he had not known that he was being photographed, he remembered the scene very clearly. His face was very difficult to read, although Tamaki certainly was trying. Kyouya dropped the arm that held his clipboard and took the photo from Tamaki. The other host club members, minus Haruhi, were anxiously awaiting the answer simply because Tamaki was riled up. It was always fun when Tamaki was going crazy, especially when it pertained to Haruhi.

"Well, it's an obvious one hour photo, thermal print, and it is overexposed." He pushed his glasses up his nose with the hand also holding the clipboard. He then handed the photo back to Tamaki.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Tamaki's face was red with anger and he looked possessed. The twins looked nervous, as did Honey. Mori simply watched with crossed arms.

Kyouya took the photo again and looked at it. In fact, the photo was quite good. If one looked, they may see a young couple, enjoying each other's company, lazily cuddling in a lounge chair. Kyouya smiled deviously. He knew what Tamaki was thinking and it was driving him insane. He couldn't help but irritate his best friend, just a little bit. It may even force Tamaki to come to a conclusion about his feelings for Haruhi, which everyone but Tamaki himself knew was certainly not fatherlike.

"I think I look great in this picture." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki looked like his head was going to explode. Since Kyouya was not giving Tamaki the answer he wanted, Tamaki pointedly demanded, "Kyouya! Are you trying to take perverse advantage of our daughter?"

Kyouya didn't immediately respond, mostly because it was amusing watching Tamaki react this way. Haruhi came in though, however, before Kouya could make matters worse.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as everyone looked in her direction. The twins blinked at her. Tamaki looked completely insane.

Honey was the one to answer. "Tamaki was just asking Kyouya about this picture I took of you two."

Haruhi was then presented with the picture. The sun shone brightly, illuminating their skin. A shadow was cast from the book. Haruhi was peacefully sleeping against Kyouya as he read. She remembered that. She remembered that when she'd awakened, neither of them said anything about it and the weekend went on normally. It had even stopped raining at night. She'd forgotten about it until just now.

"I was sleepy from the storm the night before. Kyouya-senpai shared his chair with me because I forgot a blanket." Haruhi then looked expectantly at everyone else, her gaze finally resting upon Tamaki and Kyouya. Both of them were looking at her.

"That's it?" Tamaki sighed with relief. "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? Come on, everyone, there are guests awaiting!" Tamaki soon ran off, the others followed, but Kyouya stayed back for a moment. He lifted his clipboard, writing something upon the paper there.

Haruhi stepped before him. "Why didn't you tell him that was all that it was? He nearly had a heart attack. Why did you lead him to believe it was something else?" She narrowed her eyes, a bit annoyed at Kyouya-senpai. He could be a real jerk sometimes.

"I led him to believe nothing. He had drawn his own conclusions before he ever asked me." He stated simply, his attention focused upon his writing. "Now if you have finished wasting my time, I have a birthday party to plan." Kyouya then turned his back and walked away. Haruhi groaned. Once again, she had no idea what was going through Kyouya's mind. She was just sure that it was evil.

She stepped out into the room to instantly be surrounded by girls. To be honest, the attention and fawning wasn't half bad. Haruhi had stayed with the host club even though her debt had finally been paid. She really enjoyed being in the host club. She enjoyed being with the guys. They were the best friends she ever had.

"Haruhi, come sit with us." Tamaki patted a seat beside him. There were four other girls there who giggled and joined in the invitation.

"Whose birthday is Kyouya-senpai planning?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. She had a feeling that was part of the reason Kyouya was in a foul mood.

"Honey's birthday. He's going to be eighteen." Tamaki answered. Haruhi nodded then. Honey would want a lot of sweets, and she understood that could get expensive.


	4. Chapter 4

Honey's birthday was a large scale, grand affair. It also had a large scale, grand cake. A cake was displayed upon a round table with buttercreme icing, candy decorations, and eighteen lit candles. The cake itself was seven tiers tall. On a buffet table nearby were other various cakes of all shapes, sizes, and flavors. Music room #3 had been decorated in fluffy stuffed animals and balloons.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Honey-senpai's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the fantastic spread before him. A crowd of over thirty-five girls cried out, "Happy Birthday, Honey-chan!" They then erupted into uncontrollable screaming. Mori placed Honey upon his shoulders to take him to his magnificent birthday cake.

Tamaki stood by his best friend and vice president. He gave an impressed whistle. "Wow, Kyouya, wow. How did you pull this one off?"

Kyouya lowered his head in fake humility. "The Ootori family has a caterer that has made all of our cakes for years. I merely called her with a list of all of Honey's favorites. The stuffed animals were sent for-discounted, naturally, since I was buying in bulk. He can take them home with him if he pleases. As for the young ladies, you know that I keep a record of our regular guests and their favorites. These are the young women who have requested Honey from the club's opening."

"Wow, Kyouya-senpai. That's incredible attention to detail." Haruhi commented. Her eyes widened at all the balloons. "I can imagine it cost a small fortune."

"It did." Kyouya confirmed, pushing up his glasses with one finger. "But it was paid for by the profits of our last photo book."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi's heads abruptly turned to Kyouya. "What photo book?" They asked in unison.

"Why, the one I put together from the photos that Honey had taken on our weekend at the beach house." Kyouya then smiled that familiar smug smile. "Essentially, he paid for his own birthday party."

The twins arrived soon after and the group banded together to sing happy birthday to the eldest of the host club. The girls fawned over Honey as he ate cake after cake after cake. Haruhi was relieved to find herself actually enjoying the birthday party. She didn't have to entertain anyone-the girls were all here for Honey.

_I wonder what they'll do for my birthday._ Haruhi thought. _I hope they order me some fancy tuna._

Just then, Kyouya's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and notably frowned as he saw who was on the other end. He held his plate of cake in one hand as he placed the phone to his ear with the other. "Yes, Father...uh huh. Of course, Father. I will tell her." He hung up without a word of goodbye and then walked over to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya's approach. Damn, he was tall, especially when she was sitting down. "Evidently our fathers are requesting our presence for dinner tonight." He stated.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Why would our fathers want to have dinner with us? Why would they want to have dinner with each other? How did they get together anyway?"

"I have all the same questions, Haruhi." Kyouya confirmed. "After the party I will call a car to take us to my home."

Kyouya turned away then, no doubt to try to figure out what was going on. It was the last Haruhi saw of him until the end of the party.

After the rest of the Host Club went home, Kyouya and Haruhi went to the Ootori estate in one of the family cars. Haruhi felt awkward sitting in the big, fancy car with Kyouya. She'd look over to the dark haired director every once in awhile, and each time he appeared to be deep in thought. _It must drive him crazy to not know what is going on. Kyouya usually knows everything._

When they stepped inside the dining room, they were greeted by both their fathers.

Ranka stood up and embraced his daughter. It seemed he put on his fine, red dress for the occasion and had his hair done up in a bun. "Haruhi-chan, you are here! I see you didn't even change out of your uniform. I have an extra dress in my purse, you can wear it."

"It's okay, dad, really. What is going on?"

Kyouya and his father did not greet each other. Kyouya simply walked into the room and gave his father an accusary glare. The dynamics of each family couldn't be more different. Yoshio motioned to the chairs. "Please, you two, have a seat. I will have some appetizers brought out."

"We already ate." Kyouya stated curtly. Haruhi looked from Kyouya to his father. She was really surprised that Yoshio Ootori didn't smack his youngest son right then. She'd seen the man hit Kyouya for less.

"Then let's get to business." Yoshio stated. The four all sat down at the table-the young ones on one side and their fathers facing them. Yoshio got right to the point. "We have decided that it is within everyone's best interests to merge our families." Yoshio Ootori made everything sound like a business deal.

"Explain." Kyouya replied. His eyes narrowed behind his lenses.

_Wow, they sound alike right there. _Haruhi thought.

Ranko smiled happily. "We have decided that you two would be perfect for each other. It would be wonderful. After all, I already know Kyouya quite well, we've had so many phone conversations, and I want to make sure my little Haruhi is well taken care of..."

Haruhi stood up and shouted in alarm. "What are you talking about?"

Kyouya tipped his glasses up his nose as he addressed Haruhi with a sideways glance. "This is an arranged marriage."

Haruhi looked at him, her eyes widening in horror. "What?"

Yoshio then pulled out a bound document and placed it in front of Kyouya. "This is a contract stating all of the details of the arrangement as well as the benefits provided. I will trust that you will find it very thorough." Kyouya picked up the document and began to read silently.

"What?" Haruhi asked again. "Are you really contracting out my life, Dad? Is this for real?"

Ranka reached out and took his daughter's hands gently. "Sweetheart, I know it is a lot to take in, but the Ootori family can give you so much more than I can offer you. Stability, money, connections-even pay for your education."

Haruhi looked at her father in bewilderment.

"It's true." Kyouya replied. He'd shown no emotion since it was announced. He was treating this like a business deal, which was infuritating to Haruhi. This wasn't a merger! "As part of the agreement to marry, all expenses to law school will be paid in full. The contract states it clearly."

Haruhi angrily turned to Yoshio. "Then what do you get out of this? I know that you wouldn't do anything unless you had something to gain from it."

Yoshio smiled at the girl's spunk. This was particularly the reason he had chosen her. "Quite simply what I get out of it is a wife for my son, and hopefully soon after an heir to someday take on the family company. I know that I have other grandchildren, but I want to see all of my children with families of their own before I am too old to enjoy them." Funny, it didn't seem that Kyouya's father was the grandfatherly type.

Haruhi then turned to Kyouya. "Can they do this?"

Kyouya put down the contract after noting that both fathers had signed it. It was legal. "We are both minors and therefore unable to sign the contract ourselves. The conditions as stated are legal and binding. It is thorough and very well thought out. Arranged marriages, although not as common as they used to be, is not unheard of. Though, ultimately, it is the decision of the couple if they wish to proceed with the marriage regardless of how neatly it is written and bound."

"Then we will leave you two to discuss it." Yoshio said. He and Ranko then left the dining room, leaving a very confused Kyouya and a very angry Haruhi behind.

The two host club members looked at each other for a long pause. Finally, Haruhi smiled. "This is awkward."

"I'm still reeling from the fact our fathers arranged this."

Haruhi laughed. "It is really weird, isn't it?"

"Ridiculous." Kyouya finally broke into a smile.

"Crazy!" Haruhi added.

"The very idea of an Ootori marrying a commoner..."

Haruhi then clenched her fists and shot daggers from her eyes at Kyouya. "Hey! So Haruhi Fujioka, a mere commoner who has never had fancy tuna, isn't good enough for the great Kyouya Ootori. No longstanding name, no business contacts, no money to throw around. How dare you, you rich bastard..."

"Haruhi, calm down. That's not what I meant." Kyouya's soothing voice was enough to make Haruhi drop the fists she wanted to pummel into that smug head of his.

Haruhi sat down in defeat. "Sorry. That was embarrassing."

Kyouya explained. "My family honors tradition, and have always arranged the marriages of their children. My sister's marriage, my brothers- they have all been arranged. My father's marriage to my mother was also arranged, as were my grandparents. Therefore I am not surprised. However, it is normally done according to social status or business purposes, and normally a more advanced age. It is puzzling to me that my father steps out of that box."

"Maybe it is because you are so difficult to deal with, senpai." Haruhi remarked with a teasing smile, which received a rare, genuine smile from Kyouya in return. Haruhi then replied, "You are actually entertaining this idea, aren't you?"

"It makes perfect sense, Haruhi." Kyouya stated. He was now speaking in that tone that he used when he was conducting business. Haruhi was learning it well. He often did it when he was selling things at the Host Club. "Your father will not be able to pay for you to attend law school. Even with your exemplary grades, the competition for top universities is brutal. You have a much better chance with the Ootori name and money."

"Money doesn't mean anything to me." Haruhi insisted. Did they think they could buy her?

"But it does to your father." Kyouya insisted as he looked to Haruhi. "He wants what is best for you. He wants you to have what he does not and to achieve your dream. He already knows that he cannot provide for you the way that he wishes. He loves you and he is looking out for your future the best way he knows how. One of a father's biggest fears is that his daughter will not pick a worthy man to marry. You won't do it for you, but you'll do it for him."

Haruhi sighed. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I hate it when you are right."

"Strange, I enjoy it." Kyouya quipped.

"But what's in it for you? What could you possibly gain out of being married to me?" That was the real question. It was a no brainer what she could gain from becoming an Ootori. But, Kyouya never did anything without some gain to himself. He had a very keen sense of self interest.

"My father would stop interfering." That was it, the answer to her question. Kyouya would marry her to get his father off his back. It was insulting and disappointing. Was he really that cold? Kyouya went on. "We go through with the marriage ceremony and appease our families. You go to law school and by that time I'll already be halfway done with my own degree. After an appropriate amount of time has passed then you simply may seek an annullment."

Being married to him was suddenly much less appealing.

Haruhi stood up then and turned away. She didn't want to look at his evil face right now. "I don't know why you are acting like this, Kyouya, but this isn't like you. I know you aren't this cold." She then looked into his face and tried to peer behind the mask he always hid behind. "You can't pretend with me."

She then walked out of the dining room and to her father. "I am ready to go, Dad." She turned to Kyouya's father. "I will have an answer for you soon." She then started ahead without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride on the way home was awkwardly silent and heavy. Ranka bit his lipstick smeared lower lip as he occasionally looked to his only daughter who had not looked away from the window. He'd remained quiet, wanting to give Haruhi her time with her thoughts. Finally, he had to ask, "Is it Kyouya? I thought you liked him."

Haruhi sighed, her big, brown eyes still studying the streaks of dirt upon the glass car window. "I do. Don't get me wrong, Kyouya is great. He's one of the smartest people I know. He can pull off anything. If you need a helicopter, he's on the phone getting one. If you need a vacation, Kyouya-senpai has already called everyone and rearranged your schedule for you. Don't even get me started on people. I am positive that when companies need background checks they just go straight to Kyouya."

"It's true." Ranka Fujioka laughed. "Kyouya has been keeping me updated on your grades and host club events. Without him I may never know what you are doing."

"That's actually really annoying." Haruhi looked at her father, but couldn't help a smile.

"But thoughtful." Ranka said.

Haruhi nodded. "That's so like him."

"So he's a good friend?" Ranka kept feeding her lines, hoping to get something more from her.

Haruhi nodded. "He really is. A lot of times he can act like a jerk. He also has an evil streak in him, but he has a big heart. The others call him the Shadow King because he's always behind the scenes figuring everything out. You always know that Kyouya will pull through for you-for all of us."

"And yet, you are second guessing this marriage arrangement." Ranka stated.

"I never gave much thought to marriage. It just wasn't a priority. I thought it is something that I could do after I became a lawyer like mom. And...I don't want to get married unless it is for love. I love Kyouya, but I love him the way that I love all the guys. I guess that...I don't want anything to change. Everything is so perfect just the way that it is now. We all have each other."

"You can't stop change, Haru-chan." Her father said softly. "As much as you want time to stop, the world changes even as you stand still. Soon, your friends will start to graduate and go their own ways."

"But does it have to be so soon?"

"I only want you to be happy." Ranka said. "I only agreed in the first place because I thought that perhaps Kyouya Ootori could make you happy. You've never spoken badly of him, not like you have some of the others. I've never had anything but pleasant conversations with him, and he's the only one who makes the effort to reach me and talk to me about you." Ranka then smiled softly, looking even more feminine as he did so. "When you two were talking, I saw the way you laughed and smiled at each other. It reminded me of your mother-the way she used to laugh and the private jokes that we had. I only want that for you. Is there any reason that you shouldn't marry Kyouya Ootori?"

Haruhi thought over the question and then sadly answered, "There's nothing of merit that I can bring him."

Back at the Ootori estate, Kyouya had a less comforting talk with his father, although no less passionate. "If this entire dinner is a joke then I am not at all amused." Kyouya voiced, his eyes narrowed, as he left the dining room after Haruhi and her father's retreat.

"When an Ootori future is planned nothing ever comes to chance." The elder Ootori sat down in a highback chair and addressed his son who remain standing.

"An arranged marriage, father? I'm only seventeen."

"And you are not even dating. You fool around with that worthless host club of yours. I've introduced you to fine, young women and you don't even give them a second glance. I was worried about you and your unpredictable, frivolous hobbies. I even wondered if perhaps you were homosexual. Then, I met Miss Fujioka."

"I see." Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Things were now becoming very clear to him.

"I took the liberty of checking on Miss Fujioka. Despite her standard of living and her unorthodox family, she is bold, intelligent, and presentable. Besides, we could always use a good lawyer in the family. If you are as smart as you think that you are, you will marry this girl. There are few in the world like her, but I trust you already know that." Yoshio stood from his chair then and walked past his son. "I trust you will make the right decision."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mardi Gras!" Honey exclaimed happily as he spun around in circles. The young blond giggled and hugged his bunny.

Kyouya elaborated. "Mardis Gras is literally translated to 'Fat Tuesday'. It is the last day of indulgence before Ash Wednesday and then Lent, which leads into Easter. It is also known as Pancake Day."

"Pancakes!" Honey exclaimed with exuberance.

Kyouya went on. "We have chosen as our inspiration the most famouse of Mardi Gras locales: New Orleans in America. We have an authentic Mardi Gras celebration-minus the debauchery."

Tamaki went on where his friend had ended. "We will have French-American cuisine, French pastries, and King Cake! There will also be various jazz musicians performing in the courtyard for the pleasure of all. The school has also happily afforded us floats for a parade through campus thanks to the Fine Arts department."

"Wow, this is really incredible, Senpais." Haruhi blinked.

"A parade and everything. This is going all out." Hikaru voiced as he stood with crossed arms.

His twin leaned against him. "How are we paying for this anyway?"

Tamaki held up his arms which were now covered in red, green, gold, and purple plastic beaded necklaces. "Beads!"

"Beads?" Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Hmm..." Voiced Mori.

Kyouya explained. "The sale of beads. Colored, cheap beaded necklaces are a coveted prize for reasons that I cannot comprehend. Each of the girls in attendance has paid for a bundle of beads. The object of the day is to somehow get rid of all of her beads by putting them around her favorite host's neck. The young lady who rids herself of her bundle first will be the lucky lady to accompany that host to the ball at the end of the night."

"Which is awesome!" Tamaki held out a thumbs up.

Haruhi smiled. "Tamaki sure is enjoying this."

"He's been in a really good mood lately, but we can't help but notice all of the French themed parties we've been having." Kaoru remarked to Haruhi. "We think he's missing his mom." Haruhi frowned then.

The host club then dressed in their mardi gras costumes, which basically looked like their regular uniforms but with mardi gras colors and masquerade masks. They went out onto the courtyard where young ladies with far too much time on their hands held armfuls of plastic beaded necklaces.

Tamaki tipped up the chin of a rosy cheeked brunette. "Place the red one around my neck, a symbol of my passion for you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Tamaki, I want all of my beads to be for you."

Elsewhere, in the garden, Hikaru and Kaoru were performing their own brothery love for a group of ladies. Kaoru leaned into his brother. "Brother, you have more beads than I. I am afraid some lovely lady will catch your eye and take you from me."

"Oh, Kaoru, you know that no one can make me feel the way that you do." Both of them smiled as the girls squealed with delight.

Haruhi was counting the necklaces already around her neck when Kyouya approached. "There is a play that the Theater Club is performing tomorrow night. I would like you to accompany me."

"A play? That sounds like fun." Haruhi smiled, thinking nothing more of the invitation.

'It does sound good. Maybe we can all go together!" Tamaki appeared from out of nowhere right between them.

Kyouya glanced in Tamaki's direction, irritation prominent on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't making this a field trip."

"A field trip! That's a great idea, Kyouya. I'll tell the others." Tamaki ran off to the other host club members.

Haruhi chuckled at Tamaki's antics. "Well, it's always more fun with a crowd. Right, senpai?"

Kyouya looked after Tamaki. "If you insist." He walked away then and Haruhi couldn't help but notice that Kyouya seemed disappointed. Did he really not want Tamaki to come along?

The next night, Haruhi dressed in one of her nicer dresses for the play. She didn't usually dress up, but going to a theater production, even if it was just the high school, was a pretty big deal. She was still surprised that Kyouya requested it, but she hadn't thought too much about it, honestly. She heard the door and when she opened it, she found both Kyouya and Tamaki behind it. Both men looked dashing in dark suits. Did these guys ever look bad?

"Just you guys?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Haruhi, you look so cute! When you put on a dress and do your hair, you even look like a girl!"

"Um...thanks? Do you guys want to come inside?"

"Of course, thank you, Haruhi." Tamaki was the first to step inside the apartment.

Kyouya followed, answering her question. "Mori and Honey were busy tonight. Hikaru and Kaoru expressed their repulsion of the theater and opted to play video games at home."

"Oh. Can I get you guys a cup of tea?" Haruhi offered.

"Commoner's tea?" Tamaki made a face of disgust.

"I'm not forcing it on you."

"I suppose it will do." Came Kyouya's response.

"Don't strain yourself from the excitement." Haruhi said sarcastically. She did make a pot of tea and after having a cup they went out to the car and then to the theater. The Ouran Academy auditorium was gigantic, but it didn't surprise her at all that Kyouya had gotten them all very good seats. Tamaki, still, ended up a few seats away from Kyouya and Haruhi since Kyouya originally meant it to be just he and Haruhi and not Tamaki or the others, so he'd had to get an extra ticket from the seats still available. They'd spoken about it in the car.

"Why would you invite her and not the rest of us?" Tamaki insisted.

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes! I'm your best friend, you should invite me before anyone."

"I thought it would be something that she would enjoy. You, on the other hand, scream and cry at the theater during children's movies." Kyouya replied to his closest friend.

Tamaki had let it go, but he eyed Kyouya as if trying to get in his head. Kyouya had been spending an awful lot of time with Haruhi lately, and Tamaki needed to know why.

After the show, Kyouya and Haruhi spoke about the performance, the actors, and the plot. Tamaki was silent as he listened to them speak. He then announced, "Who wants ice cream?" Just to get in the middle of their conversation.

Haruhi looked at him and smiled awkwardly. Kyouya replied, "There's a small shop nearby. We can go." Then they all started walking.

Haruhi looked to Tamaki and frowned. Throughout the performances, she'd noticed Tamaki looking over to them every once in awhile. The look on his face had been pitiful and sad. "Tamaki, I'm sorry that I didn't pay more attention to you. I didn't want you to feel like you were the third wheel."

"He never did upgrade from a tricycle." Kyouya quipped.

Tamaki burst in between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "It's okay. Besides, there's no other place I'd rather be than with my two best friends: Mother and Daughter."

"I'm not her mother." Kyouya insisted dryly. "Though sometimes I feel like I'm yours."

"Kyouya, this is why we get along so well. You are so funny." Tamaki responded, though his face became serious as he said, "I'm so glad that we are so close that there's nothing we keep from each other, right, Kyouya?"

"Yeah, right." Kyouya arched a brow at Tamaki. Tamaki then hurried ahead, spying the ice cream shop mentioned.

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya then. "Does he seem to be acting strange? I mean, more so than usual."

"Not particularly." Kyouya watched as Tamaki forged ahead, the call of ice cream awaiting. "He acted in the same manner when you went on a date with Hikaru. The only difference was that there were four of us to keep him from interfering."

Haruhi blinked up at him then as the meaning of his words hit her. "Is that what this is, Kyouya-senpai? A date?"

The question momentarily caught Kyouya offguard. In fact, he even lost his pace for a second. The Shadow King quickly recovered. "I suppose that it is, in a manner of speaking. Technically."

Haruhi smiled brightly as she noticed that Kyouya said no more and looked ahead. She'd never seen Kyouya look flustered before. Just that she had witnessed it, however brief, made her spirits soar. It was a good evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyouya had invited her to a few other events in the weeks following. As expected, Tamaki had also tagged along, which didn't bother Haruhi at all, but Kyouya would then spend most of the evening being an incredible grump. Haruhi couldn't help but notice the way that Tamaki would interrupt a conversation or throw himself in the middle of she and Kyouya at any given opportunity. Though, at the host club both of them acted fine, even normal. Well, normal for them.

This night, however, Tamaki did not tag along with them. Kyouya had invited her to accompany him to one of his father's fundraisers. Haruhi wasn't sure it was her thing, but it would also be interesting to see what went on at a fancy dinner like that were the plates cost hundreds and everyone was sucking up to Kyouya in hopes of getting close to his father. It was fascinating, if sleazy. Haruhi knew she could never be like that.

Ranka had taken her to get a dress, a proper one, he'd said. When Kyouya arrived with the car and she stepped out in her red, off the shoulder dress, she was pleased to see a hint of a smile on his face. "You look lovely." He told her, as he held out his open palm for her to take. Haruhi found herself blushing. She didn't think that Kyouya had ever complimented her before. In fact, she'd never heard him compliment anyone.

Haruhi had gasped when they entered the hotel resort ballroom. The room was filled with socialites. Men in coattails passed along plates of food that smelled so good that her stomach growled in anticipation. Kyouya was in political mode the moment they stepped in. People gravitated towards him and she saw another way that Kyouya was like Tamaki-people simply wanted to talk to him. In fact, they talked to him more than they did his father, probably because Kyouya was much more charismatic. They could barely take a step before another person would step up to speak to Kyouya.

Finally, Kyouya guided her with a hand at the middle of her back to an empty table. "Aren't you going to speak to your family?" Haruhi asked before she sat down at the chair pulled out for her.

Kyouya briefly looked over to a table where his father and one of his brothers were sitting. Haruhi immediately saw the family resemblance and she had to say that of the Ootori men, Kyouya was certainly the most attractive. _Where did that come from?_

"No, not especially." Kyouya answered as he took a seat across from her. She quickly picked up a menu. "Order whatever you wish." He stated, knowing that she'd feel compelled to not eat or to order the least expensive item just because that was what she was inclined to do.

Haruhi was tempted to ask if he was sure, but knew that would only annoy him. A big, juicy steak sounded good to her and that was what she ordered when the waiter came by. "I keep expecting Tamaki to show up."

"I wouldn't put it past him. If he isn't already here then he is plotting ways to get here. Unfortunately, the fundraiser is by invitation only, though we may run into the Chairman."

Once the food arrived, Haruhi readily dug in. Then, she realized that she was eating hurriedly, and not at all ladylike and so she toned it down a bit. Haruhi knew nothing of manners, but realized that she was using a wrong fork. She also noticed that Kyouya had said nothing of it. She had expected a string of complaints about her being a commoner. "Aren't you a little embarrassed to be here with someone who is so...uncouth?"

"If I was worried about appearances, but I am not. It doesn't matter to me what these imbeciles think." He looked up and around at the socialites walking around, gossiping and kissing up to each other. "They herd from one CEO to the next, hoping to have that one discount, or be noticed for a business deal. It's exhausting putting on a face to appease the sheep. Besides, out of the Host Club, you are probably the least embarrassing."

Haruhi dropped her utensils. "Who are you and what have you done with Kyouya Ootori?"

That illicited a small smile from Kyouya. "Perhaps I've recently learned from a certain blond idiot that I should be true to myself and not kick my own ass over meeting the expectations of my family. Besides, I already own the company."

"What?" Haruhi blinked. "When did this happen?"

Kyouya still wasn't eating. He rested his arm on the back of his hair casually. "Since the Ouran Fair. I discovered that my father had been struggling financially from mismanagement of funds. He didn't want any of us to know, but I overheard him speaking with the Chairman. He was looking for potential buyers and was close to reaching a deal. Long story short, I bought the company."

Haruhi stared wide eyed at him and then her face softened. She smiled warmly. Kyouya went on. "I allowed my father to retain all management duties. He sees it me taking the carrot dangling in front of my face and stabbing him in the eye with it, but frankly I don't care."

"Why wouldn't you take on the duties you inherited? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kyouya looked at her and then gave her a smile. "Haruhi, I'm in high school. Why would I want to do that?"

She laughed then. Though Kyouya didn't say as much, Haruhi knew why he really did it. He did it for his family, so that the business could stay in Ootori hands and therefore be passed down to the next generation once more. She was sure that Kyouya wouldn't just sit back, there was no way that he'd allow the company to go into bankruptcy. Kyouya just wasn't like that. Though, it also meant that he didn't have to inherit the company-he now owned the company himself. He knew what he wanted and he just reached out and grabbed it. Haruhi admired him that much more.

"I'm glad you use your powers for good and not evil." She murmured.

"Excuse me?" Kyouya asked, not following her train of thought.

"I'd like to go for a walk. It's crowded in here." Haruhi replied.

Soon both of them had their coats and were walking along the sidewalks of the resort. The resort really was beautiful. It was nice to be there when crocodiles and snakes weren't trying to eat you. As they walked they spoke of school, of the host club and what was happening. They even poked fun at the fundraiser. Haruhi was finding that when you took Kyouya away from the responsibility, and the others, he actually wasn't half bad to spend time with. Haruhi found herself having a lot of fun with just him. She liked that they enjoyed the same things, and that she could have an intellectual conversation with him. She suddenly stopped and Kyouya took a few steps ahead before he turned back and gave her a curious glance.

"Why didn't we ever spend time together before?" She asked, still smiling. She'd been smiling half the night. She felt carefree. She felt good. "Barring the Expo, of course."

"Most likely because you have had Tamaki and the twins vying for your attention since you stepped in the door of the music room. Besides, I had other things to do."

Haruhi smirked and shook her head. She stepped forward and hooked her arm in his. "I'm glad for this time. I get to see something besides the Hypotensive Evil Lord."

"Is that what they call me? Morons." That made Haruhi laugh again. She knew that Kyouya meant it, but she also knew that those morons were his best friends-their best friends. Finally, they reached the door of the resort once more. "It's getting late. I'll get you home."

When Haruhi finally got to her door, Kyouya walked her up to the flat door. They both knew that Ranka was working and that Haruhi would be there alone. "Are you sure that you won't come in? You know you aren't going to sleep for another three hours at least."

"I still have homework I need to finish." Kyouya replied, a bit too quickly. It made Haruhi frown that he was so anxious to leave. She thought that they had enjoyed each other's company, but perhaps she was wrong. Maybe she was being too forward by inviting him in. She just knew she didn't want the night to end quite yet.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow at the host club then."

As she opened the door and stepped in, Kyouya's voice was heard behind her. "Haruhi, wait."

She turned around, her big, brown eyes widening. She looked up at the tall, handsome third son of the Ootori family. He didn't say a word for a moment, just lifted his fingers to his chin, regarding her. He was contemplating. He was thinking things over. Then she found that same hand at her chin, tipping it upwards.

His lips upon hers.

_Kyouya was kissing her._

Haruhi's hands were balled at his chest in surprise as his other arm slid around her waist to pull her out of the doorway and into his embrace. Haruhi found her eyes closing and her hands flattened to slide up his chest and around his neck. Her body shivered as he pulled her tighter against him, and she threaded her fingers in his dark, soft hair.

Haruhi was reeling when the kiss ended. "Kyouya..."

"Good night, Haruhi. I'll see you at the host club." He turned away then and left Haruhi standing in the doorway, touching her lips, as the car disappeared into the horizon.

Haruhi went inside and straight to her room. She changed into her night clothes and got into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She touched her lips again, still warm from Kyouya's kiss. Her first kiss had been another girl, but she never thought in a million years that her first real kiss would belong to the Shadow King.

Kyouya's chin rested on his hand as he looked out the tinted car window into the night. It had been an experiment, really. A test of sorts. She'd responded even better than he'd hoped. He thought she'd be shocked, perhaps angry, but when her arms snaked around his neck and she returned the kiss, Kyouya was surprised at her willing response. It certainly changed the game a little bit.

All was going according to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Haruhi tried to get to the Host Club early. She wanted to talk to Kyouya alone and ask him about that kiss. This was starting to feel more like it wasn't a business arrangement and more like it was real...a real relationship. She needed to know what was going on. If he just wanted to appease his father, he certainly didn't have to kiss her. When she reached the door to Music Room #3, she heard Tamaki's voice, loud and thundering, behind it.

"You are trying to steal her away from me!"

Kyouya was much more calm, eerily so. "I am doing no such thing. Besides, you don't own her."

"And you do?"

Haruhi heard Kyouya sigh and could picture in her mind that he was pinching the bridge of his nose behind the door. "This is a ridiculous, pointless argument that I refuse to participate in."

Haruhi opened the door a crack to peer inside. All of the members of the host club were there. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on each other on the couch as they watched. Honey and Mori were at a table eating. The President and Vice President, Father and Mother, stood facing each other in the middle of the room. Kyouya held his book in one hand, his arms crossed. Tamaki had balled fists and looked like he was ready to punch Kyouya.

"You are trying to break up the Host Club!" Tamaki accused the spectacled man in front of him.

"Do you listen to yourself talk?"

Haruhi came in to sit beside the twins. She looked to them and asked, "What are they arguing about?"

"You." Hikaru commented.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" Haruhi gasped and looked towards the argument again.

"The Boss thinks that you two are spending an abnormal amount of time together. He thinks that you and Kyouya are seeing each other."

Haruhi slapped a hand to her face. "Oh great."

"Which totally isn't true. You and Kyouya-that's insane. Right, Haruhi?" Kaoru remarked. When she didn't answer right away, both twins slowly looked at her and asked in unison, "Right, Haruhi?"

"No, we aren't seeing each other. Not exactly."

Identical faces were in hers. One voice came out of two mouths. "What do you mean not exactly?"

There was suddenly complete silence in the room. All actions froze and faces turned to Haruhi. Tamaki's face was the one that caught Haruhi's eyes. He looked so forlorn, so heartbroken. He was even shaking. Haruhi's own heart fell for him in that instance. She wanted to go to him, hug him, and reassure him though she didn't know exactly what she would say. Even his voice sounded broken. "Yes, Haruhi, explain what you mean by not exactly."

Kyouya crossed his arms again and simply waited to hear Haruhi's explanation.

"We've been out a few times, I guess." Haruhi was struggling with words. She couldn't think of a way to say it that wouldn't make the other guys act like lunatics. She hadn't thought anything of the dates before, not until that kiss. Now with that kiss it seemed things were crashing down around her. Before it would so much easier to deal with. She could explain it contractually, but now she was beginning to think it was more than that. "It's really only because our fathers thought up this arranged marriage..."

"You are engaged?" Tamaki's eyes widened again and then he lost all color and drained to the floor. The twins looked equally horrified as they turned their heads from Haruhi to Kyouya and then back again.

Kyouya further explained. "Not officially-mostly because Haruhi is withholding her decision."

"What?" Tamaki was off the floor now and his face held a mixture of hurt, betrayal, and anger.

"Kyouya...ugh!" Haruhi groaned in exasperation at Kyouya. He wasn't making things easier. "Tamaki-senpai, it's not what you think. Our fathers arranged this, not Kyouya and I."

Kyouya voiced. "She's right, Tamaki. We officially had no part in the planning." When he looked at Tamaki, Haruhi thought she saw compassion hit his dark eyes. She understood now why Kyouya was being so withholding and secretive. It was because of Tamaki. He didn't want to hurt_ him_.

Tamaki let out a breath and gathered himself. Kyouya looked to his friend with silent worry. Tamaki couldn't meet Kyouya's eyes. "Then Haruhi can say no and we can all go on with our lives happily."

"I'm not necessarily going to say no, Senpai." Haruhi interjected. Surprised eyes all focused upon hers. Kyouya's head tilted and the light glared on the lenses so that she could not see his expression. "But I'm not necessarily going to say yes, either. This is a big decision that doesn't just affect me. There's a lot I have to think about that doesn't involve money or anything that the contract says."

"Contract?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "There's a contract?"

Haruhi rose from the couch and walked over to Kyouya. The pain upon Tamaki's face was unmistakable, and his eyes widened as he saw her approach Kyouya. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was too blind, too self absorbed to see before. His heart pounded in his chest.

Haruhi spoke. "No matter how practical you can put it, the fact is that we are not business partners. We are friends. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that. I also don't want things to change within the Host Club."

"Then the solution is simple. You say no." Tamaki interrupted desperately.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "With all due respect, Senpai, your opinion isn't a factor in my decision."

Only Honey and Mori caught Kyouya's smile just then. Tamaki frowned and then glared at Kyouya which got just as vile an expression in return.

"Isn't there some host clubbing we need to be doing?" Kaoru voiced desperately, not wanting this to go further. He hated them being at odds like this.

"Kaoru is right. We have guests waiting." Kyouya agreed.

Tamaki fixed his evil glare upon Kyouya. "You are supposed to be my best friend." He muttered before he stepped out to greet the guests. The others followed, leaving Kyouya standing there. His eyes closed helplessly.

"Haruhi."

At the sound of Kyouya's voice, Haruhi stopped. "Yes, Kyouya-senpai?"

"I just wanted to make clear that whatever your decision, whether it is yes or no, will not change my feelings."

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks, senpai. I needed to hear that."


	9. Chapter 9

The marriage contract between Kyouya and Haruhi became the elephant in the room. Everyone was thinking about it, but no one was talking about it. If it was just Haruhi, then all of them could relently tease her about it. It also involved Kyouya, though, and no one wanted to upset their evil leader and so only quiet gossip was murmurred in the Host Club. Tamaki took the passive aggessive route whenever he could, though, which really got on both Kyouya and Haruhi's nerves.

"Is that a new tea cup or is there something else you are keeping from me?" He'd say one day.

"A family should always be close to one another, and share their troubles, isn't that right, Kyouya and Haruhi?" He'd say another day.

When the passive aggressiveness wasn't satisfying anymore, Tamaki came right out and asked Kyouya, "Why were you keeping this from me?" He sounded very angry and he kept his blond head held low.

"Because if you knew you'd act like an idiot, much like you are right now." Kyouya told him bluntly.

"You'd think an engagement wasn't something important to tell the family?"

"First of all, you are not my family. Second of all, engagement is a bit premature considering I haven't actually asked her. Again, it was merely arranged by our fathers as a probable outcome."

"Why are you being so casual about this?" Tamaki couldn't believe Kyouya would take this so lightly. Didn't he see what he was doing?

"Because someone in this club has to remain sane."

Tamaki then punched Kyouya right in the face. Kyouya's glasses flew off his face, across the room, and into a cup of tea held by one of the pretty guests. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two.

"That's it, Suoh. I've had enough!" Kyouya ran at Tamaki and knocked him backwards and into the wall. A picture fell off the wall and onto Tamaki's head. Tamaki felt dizzying for a moment before he lunged at Kyouya, and then they brawled upon the floor in a huge cloud of dust.

Honey looked to Mori. "Should we stop them?"

"No." Mori said simply. "Let them work it out."

"But they aren't very good at it."

"No, they aren't, but still."

The girls, having never seen any of the host club fighting before, were strangely drawn to it. Then they started to form their own little teams in order to cheer for their favorite with screams of "Tamaki! Tamaki!" and "Kyouya! Kyouya!" Though, honestly, none of them had any idea what they were fighting about. They only knew that them fighting was pretty exciting.

Haruhi's voice was what finally stopped the brawl. "That's it!" The two stopped fighting and turned to Haruhi, who was standing nearby. "I am sick of this. Both of you are acting like idiots." Haruhi slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I hate to see you at each other's throats. It's tearing us all apart and I can't stand to see that anymore. Since you are fighting because of me then it only makes sense that I am the one who needs to leave the host club."

"What?" Hikaru stood up in alarm.

"Haruhi, no." Kaoru stood up beside him.

Tears began to well in Honey's eyes. "Haru-chan, you can't leave us."

Tamaki also looked like he was going to cry. "You are..." He swallowed hard. "leaving us? Haruhi...no." He stood up, as did Kyouya. The young maiden cleaned and then gave Kyouya back his glasses, which he accepted graciously. "I don't want you to leave." Tamaki whispered, taking a few steps forward and reaching his hand out to her, which every guest still thought Haruhi was a boy.

"I don't want to leave either, Tamaki-senpai, but right now I see no other choice. Please, for the sake of the club and yourselves, try to forgive each other." Haruhi looked at Tamaki then to Kyouya, who looked as surprised as everyone else there. Haruhi then turned and walked out of the front doors.

"Now you've done it. She's gone." Tamaki grumbled, obviously aimed at his vice president.

"I believe it was you that started this nonsense."

"Okay, girls, it's been great, but Host Club is closed for the night. Hope you enjoyed our very fake and phony fight! We'll reimburse you. See you tomorrow!" The twins ushered all the girls quickly out of the room and shut the doors. "Whew!"

"If you hadn't honed in on Haruhi..." Tamaki started angrily.

"Shut up, Suoh." Kyouya snapped and glared at Tamaki. "I've been throwing her at you for a year. Sometimes quite literally." Kyouya crossed his arms as Tamaki looked at him in surprise. The handsome prince straightened up. Now that Kyouya had the host club's attention he went on. "Of course you were too dense to notice or to take advantage of your fortunate circumstances. The beach house? She was in my room, but I left just so you could make your move-which you didn't. Hide and Seek? You honestly think no one knew where you were? You hid in the same spot every time. Not to mention my pointing out the piano at Karuizawa just to give you an edge so that you could win the competition and stay at the bed and breakfast with her. Even at the fair I literally spun her in your direction. Still, you were too stupid to admit to yourself that you were in love with her. Now you have the nerve to accuse me of taking her from you? You are an imbecile."

Having said his piece, Kyouya looked to Tamaki, who was now speechless. He'd had no idea that Kyouya had been behind all of that. He'd had no idea that Kyouya was behind the scenes, manipulating, playing, pulling strings like the expert puppet master that he was, and he had been doing it for Tamaki's benefit.

When nothing else was said, Kyouya stated, "I have a headache. Do what you want today. I really don't care." Kyouya would then turn around and leave them all standing stunned in Music Room #3.

It felt weird to not be at the Host Club every day. Haruhi got a lot of homework done. She did a lot of studying. She also washed and folded a lot of laundry. Hikaru and Kaoru still called her and invited her out with them, but she didn't hear anything from the others, notably Tamaki and Kyouya. She wondered how they both were doing and one day in homeroom she finally decided she'd ask the twins.

"It sucks." Hikaru answered bluntly. "Tamaki is all depressed and Kyouya is being more indifferent than usual. For instance, there was Tuesday..."

_**Flashback to Tuesday:**_

_"Tamaki, what's wrong?" The girls hovered over Tamaki, who wore his uniform rumpled as he sprawled out on the couch dramatically._

_"My lovely ladies, I apologize that I cannot be at my best for you. My family is falling apart."_

_"Stop being so melodramatic." Kyouya quipped in passing._

"It's really putting a downer on everything." Kaoru explained further. "Wednesday we had a 'Rain' party. The umbrella hats were a bit much."

Hikaru leaned his chin on his hand. "Then Kyouya just stopped coming. Tamaki said we didn't need him and tried to run the club by himself. It's pretty sad. He really sucks at it."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Kyouya-senpai left?" Haruhi lowered her eyes. That was the same night her father told her that Kyouya had declined the arrangement.


	10. Chapter 10

Tamaki sat in the courtyard alone. Normally he would have found Kyouya and would have dragged him somewhere by now, but he and Kyouya hadn't talked since Kyouya stopped coming to the Host Club. As much as Tamaki hated to admit it, he missed him.

_I want to be angry with you, Kyouya. I want to be furious, to blame you, but I can't. I can't be angry with you because I understand now. I also can't be angry with you because I see the way she looks at you. Her face lights up in a way it doesn't with me. I wanted to be the man to put that smile on her face, but I'm not. You are. That's what I am really angry about._ He gave a light chuckle at his own inner monologue.

_When I think about it, it really isn't a surprise. You both have a lot more in common than I do with either of you. I was just too selfish to see it, just like I was too selfish to see that what she needed I couldn't give her, but you can._

Tamaki suddenly straightened up. He looked at the clock. It was time that Haruhi's class should be going to lunch. Tamaki quickly rose and raced around the courtyard and dining halls. He had to find her.

Haruhi had taken her box lunch to a quiet place by the fountain. Usually she would have cherished the time alone, but she was often alone now. She missed the Host Club. She missed all the guys. She kept up on all of her studies, but now it just wasn't enough.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi recognized that voice instantly and raised her head to see Tamaki running over to her. He was winded by the time he got to her. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"I've been looking for you all over campus."

"Why? What's wrong? Is something wrong at the club?" Her eyes widened and she stood to face him.

He then embraced her hard and affectionately. Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt Tamaki's arms slide around her. Her mouth opened to say something when she felt Tamaki's hand cup her chin. "There's just something that I need to know." His head dipped, his eyes closed, and he kissed her.

Haruhi's eyes widened further as his lips touched hers. She sucked in a breath, completely surprised by this. Once the initial surprise was gone, her balled fists upon his chest had flattened. They raised and then gave him a huge smack right across his face. "Get off me! Are you insane?"

Tamaki rubbed his flaming cheek. He looked disappointed, but only for a moment. He then chuckled as he stood up straight. Looking to a very angry Haruhi, he gave her an affectionate, warm smile. "Why are you smiling?" Haruhi stormed at him.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I think I understand everything now. There was just one small part that I wasn't sure about, but you have cleared it up for me." Tamaki then just turned and walked away, leaving Haruhi confused and speechless.

Later, Tamaki had called a meeting in the Host Club for Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. He had a bulletin board set up with two very poorly drawn pictures of Kyouya and Haruhi tacked upon it. He also held a long, pointed stick which he aimed wrecklessly about.

"Men, this is our mission: Operation Kyouya and Haruhi Reunite! Otherwise known as Get them the Hell back into this Club!" He waved the stick around, causing all of them to duck.

"Watch where you are waving that thing." Hikaru remarked.

"But, Boss, you got what you wanted. They haven't spoken in forever, Hikaru and I know that." Kaoru stated. "Haruhi is free, isn't that what you wanted? I thought you loved her."

Tamaki sighed and gave Kaoru a smile. "I do love her." Tamaki admitted much to the surprise of everyone there. "And I love him too. I can't turn my back on my two best friends. He is what Haruhi wants. I see that now."

"Iiiiiiiiii'm not following." Hikaru scratched his head.

"I need to help them. Besides, Haruhi is a girl and she's walked through those doors. It is our job as Host Club to ensure her happiness."

"But haven't you been freaking out for the past week?" The normally silent Mori then asked.

"I have, but I was wrong. I thought that I was protecting Haruhi to keep her pure for whoever she would fall in love with. What I was really doing was keeping everyone away from her for me."

"Duh. We knew that." The twins said together.

"You did? Why did no one ever tell...never mind. Anyway, back on task. I thought that maybe I could make Haruhi fall in love with me. I should have known that a girl like Haruhi wouldn't fall for the princely type."

"So Haruhi is a 'cool' type." Honey concluded.

The twins sighed heavily. "We should have known."

"If my efforts in have any way protected her for someone, there is no man more worthy than Kyouya Ootori." He then pointed his stick fiercely at the very rough drawing of Kyouya.

"Put your stick away." Honey grumbled.

"Mine's bigger." Remarked Mori.

"But we aren't even really sure if he feels anything for her." Kaoru said.

"Oh, he does." Tamaki gave them a grin. "I just have to make him admit it."

Kyouya sat alone in the classroom. It was still too early for class, but he was reading ahead. He did a lot more reading. As it was, he had a lot of extra free time to waste.

"Ootori."

Kyouya looked over his glasses to see Tamaki in the doorway. He started into the room. "Suoh."

Tamaki stopped. There was silence. Kyouya arched a brow. Then Tamaki threw himself upon the desk. "Come back to the Host Club! We are swimming in debt! I can't take it! I got a D in Calculus!"

"I suppose you want me to tutor you." Kyouya deadpanned as he looked up from his book.

"It's not the same without you. There's no order. Come back, Kyouya! A family needs two parents!"

Kyouya closed his book and put it away. He then leaned on the desk. "Are you finished acting like an infant?"

Tamaki nodded his head furiously. Kyouya regarded Tamaki carefully with a "Hmm" and his fingers upon his chin. Tamaki didn't have the face for deception.

"I was out of line, Kyouya. I'm sorry. You were right, about my selfishness, all of it. Well, almost all of it."

"Enlighten me on which part I was wrong." Came his sarcastic reply.

"About you and Haruhi being together because of your fathers." Tamaki said softly. Kyouya's eyes narrowed and Tamaki could feel the sting of Kyouya's glare. He really could look evil. Tamaki went on. "You love her. I know that now. You see, while I was ignorant to my own feelings, you always knew yours. While I aimlessly flaunted my affections, you kept yours under wraps. No one can get close to Kyouya Ootori, but she did get close to you."

Kyouya just stared at Tamaki. Tamaki was such an idiot, and yet he could always see right through him. Tamaki knew he was getting to Kyouya, so he went on. "Even while you were throwing her at me, you loved her. It was never a competition with you. I see that now. You did it because you treasure our friendship. You are like a brother to me, Kyouya. The smarter, wiser, slightly less handsome brother."

"No, I'm definitely more handsome also."

"Say you'll come back to the club?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he thought. Tamaki looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Kyouya then sighed heavily. "Yes, I'll come back."

"Yay! I promise that I am no longer angry that you are arranged to be married to Haruhi." He lifted up his right hand.

Kyouya frowned and then replied, "Well, it hardly matters now. I've already withdrawn from the arrangement."

Tamaki slammed his hands on the desk. "What? Kyouya! You are supposed to be the smart one!" Tamaki then grabbed Kyouya's shirt collar. "You need to tell your father that was a mistake and get back in the game!"

"Can you unhand me? This is silk."

"It feels great..." Tamaki shook his head. "I mean it, Kyouya. Do it and then show up at the Host Club at 6pm."

"I am afraid to ask what you are planning."

"No earlier, Kyouya. I mean it!" Tamaki then was right out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi was at home doing dishes when she heard the door. She opened it to find Tamaki there. Her cheeks reddened as she looked up at him. "Tamaki...I really don't want to talk to you right now, if that is okay..."

"You can't just let Kyouya walk away. That isn't what you want. That isn't what he wants. "

"That's a strange greeting, Senpai." Tamaki then opened the door wider and stepped inside. Haruhi grumbled as he walked past her. "Sure, come in. Sit wherever you like. We have commoner's chairs." She muttered.

"I want to know everything, Haruhi, from when your fathers arranged your marriage on."

"Why?" Haruhi asked quizzically. After all, wasn't this the guy who just kissed her and then grinned like an idiot before he ran off?

"So that I can get you back together, of course."

Haruhi slapped her hand to her face. She was sure that Tamaki was delusional. "There is no getting back together because we never really were together. Besides, he declined the arrangement anyway so you are a little late."

"No, I don't think I am. Please, Haruhi, tell me."

It was the pleading and concerned look upon his face that made Haruhi tell him everything from Kyouya's calculating plan to the dinners and even the kiss as they both sat upon the Fujioka couch. She found herself spilling everything to Tamaki, and it felt good. She couldn't tell anyone before. She couldn't talk to anyone, not even her father, but now there was Tamaki helping her through a break up that shouldn't have mattered but somehow very much did. Tamaki held her hand through all of it, and through Haruhi's story had a better understanding still.

"Then you guys started arguing and you know the rest." Haruhi concluded.

"Hmmmm..." Tamaki leaned back. "Tell me, Haruhi, does Kyouya do anything without an ulterior motive?"

"No. He's evil." Haruhi joked. "Everything he does he has to get something out of it." Haruhi herself knew that it wasn't entirely true, as did Tamaki.

"So if your marriage would only be for show, like you say, did Kyouya really need to take you out on any dates or anywhere at all?" Tamaki stood up then and paced the room.

"No, that's what is so confusing. At first I thought it was to appease his family, so save face, but then when he said he didn't care what they thought, and we didn't even talk to them, I was completely thrown off."

"So he honestly didn't have to do anything."

"No, he didn't." She looked up at Tamaki as if silently asking him to get to the point.

"Why would he put forth the effort to act like a couple, to attempt a courtship if he was just planning on getting an annullment anyway as you said?" Tamaki was clearly trying to get her to think about it, and it was irritating her that he didn't just come right out and say what he was getting at. "That is strange. He'd get nothing from it, if he was just going to toss you aside once your use was over."

"You are making him sound worse than he actually is."

"Haruhi, what did he say to you exactly again when he spoke of an annullment?" Tamaki turned to her, pointing in her direction.

"He said later, after an appropriate amount of time had passed you could seek an annullment."

"Who could seek and annullment?"

"You...er...me. That I could seek an annullment." Her eyes widened as it suddenly hit Haruhi what Tamaki was trying to tell her. "He never had any intention of seeking an annullment, but he gave me the choice."

"And you took it to mean that he didn't want you."

Haruhi put her face in her hands. "I did."

"Then he took you out, spent time with you, manipulating your decision in favor of you saying yes instead of no."

"Oh my god, he did! He's such a bastard!" Haruhi exclaimed, but found herself beginning to smile.

He put his hands in his pockets then and smiled. "Haruhi, no man wants a woman to be with him because she feels forced to. He wants her to want to be with him."

Haruhi then quickly rose from her chair and hugged Tamaki tightly. "Thank you, Tamaki-Senpai. I just assumed that Kyouya-senpai didn't have any feelings for me. After all, he never gave me any indication in the least."

"Yeah, he's good at that."

"Thank you for coming here, Tamaki-Senpai. There's no way I could have understood if you hadn't come here to beat me over the head with it."

"Your welcome, Haruhi." He said warmly. "Now, we have to get you to Music Room #3."

Kyouya arrived at Music Room #3 at precisely 6pm. He had grumbled the entire car ride there about why on earth he was listening to Tamaki again. He stared at the double doors, almost dreading what was behind them. When he did open them, the bright light shone into the dark hallway. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey stood in the middle of the room smiling. Tamaki stood a few steps ahead, in the middle of the group. He was holding a red rose out to Kyouya.

Kyouya stepped silently in the room and faced Tamaki.

"Kyouya Ootori, may I present to you your bride!"

The group of men stepped aside and Haruhi was there in her uniform, smiling. She was holding in her hands a document. She stepped out and past Tamaki to Kyouya. With a smile she held it out to him.

"What is this?" Kyouya asked as he lifted it from her hands.

"I think you will find this contract thorough and well written." She teased him with a wink.

"Now, Mr. Ootori." Tamaki gave them a graceful bow. "I think you should seal the deal with a kiss."

Kyouya held the document in one hand and pulled Haruhi to him with the other. Smiling, Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up to meet his kiss.

"I will recognize this engagement upon two conditions!" Tamaki announced, still holding the rose.

"Do I even want to know what they are?" Kyouya commented after the kiss ended.

"First, The engagement party will be at the Host Club."

"Is that a good idea?" Asked Haruhi.

"It's doable." Kyouya crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up his nose. "There will be no alcoholic beverages, and the guests will assume it is just cosplay. I will need some time to balance the budget and make arrangements."

"Second, I have to be the best man." Tamaki held out his hand to his best friend.

"Kyouya arched a brow, but then broke into a smile. "I find your conditions to be reasonably fair." He then shook Tamaki's hand.

Later, a contract appeared upon the desk of Yoshio Ootori. He had almost looked past it, except that he knew it had not been there when he'd been at his desk that afternoon. He opened it to find a new contract, much like the one he'd presented to his son. At the bottom, however, was what truly caught his eye.

Haruhi Fujioka consents to marry Kyouya Ootori.

signed... The Host Club.


End file.
